Lost days of Luminara Unduli Book 2: Sisters of the Saber
by A.C. clone
Summary: Desiring more knowledge to fight against the new Empire, Barriss decides to seek it out. However the darkness she uncovers not only could destroy her friends, but place the Empire in peril as well. In this short continuation of "Lost Days of Luminara Unduli" look into the saga of a Jedi Master and those around her.
1. Chapter 1

I would like to thank all of you who have read the first book in this series "Lost Days of Luminara Unduli". Your reviews and favoring me means a lot. I just wish I would have edited the first book. Hopefully this one will have less problems. A special shout out to my reviewers for inspiring me to continue. Feel free to review. It helps me in so many ways become a better writer. Once again, thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy this short look into Luminara's life with me once more.

Book 2: Sisters of the Saber

Prologue

Barriss walked down from the ramp, instantly feeling a strangeness on the planet. It was like nothing being in sync with the rest of the universe, as far as she could tell. Her mission was a personal one led on by a combination of from Yune's library of Sith artifacts and a trader she met four days ago. She wanted to pick up more information on the dark side, wishing to know the enemy in the Empire they were now facing. Following her Jedi training Barriss continued on a small path threw the heavily forested area. She stopped once to observe the trees and noticed they even had been of no known species that she had even seen before. It was like someone forced welded them together with other plants of unknown origin. Climbing over a slight rock embankment, Barriss confirmed everything she felt. A creature with their back turned to her was feasting on the bones of a fresh kill. It heard Barriss and quickly spun.

"What the…." Barriss's eyes shot open as her mouth dropped.

The creature had the head of a nexu, the legs of a rancor, and tentacles for arms. The creature let out a whoosh at Barriss, rocking its huge body back and forth to snap the arms at her. Lucky for Barriss the creature was still out of range to do any harm. Still the site of it caused her to back up and trip over a log causing her to land flat on her butt. The creature expelled air once more this time with a posture of charging her. Barriss, still on the ground, pulled out her lightsaber. Before she could get it lit, another creature from the sky came down with such force it shattered the first one into bone and blood. It then landed next on the kill to feast.

"A drexl?" Barriss said. But it couldn't be. No one has seen a beast like that in years. The only reason she had known about it is Yune's strange fascination with Darth Bane. The body matched up to what she had seen, but the clawed hands were wrong. This one before her had two in front and three in back. And the ones in back were curved to make a more precise cutting motion. Then there was the head. It had multiple elongated triangles going around three quarters of it. The creature paused from the feeding to look at Barriss and stuck out a small tongue at her. She came to the conclusion that was one of its sensory devices. It went back to drinking up puddles of blood.

Barriss shook her head. "And I thought the worms of Geonosis were strange."

"Are you going to sit on your back side all day observing my creations, pathetic Jedi?"

Barriss's head shot over to the next ridge over. A figure stood over her.

"Did that fall make you deaf? Surely your ears can not be planted on your back side." He continued.

It took Barriss a while to register what is going on but now that she does her body begins to shake.

"You're a Sith Lord?" The darkness from the figure encompassed her, sending a deep chill into her body.

"Are you enjoying my creations? I think they would find a Jedi most delectable."

"You're in trouble! RUN!" The only words that scream throughout Barriss's head. Why didn't she at least bring Shaak Ti as back up? It was too late to second guess any plans she made. Reaching into the left side of her robes, she pulled out a communicator for the droid she had back on the ship.

"That won't help you." The figure said.

"Who are you?" Barriss tried to buy time and distance.

"Since you asked kindly, I will grant you the name of your ultimate executioner. I am the rightful ruler of the galaxy, you may call me Darth Plagueis, Dark Lord of ultimate power." His elongated head looked down at her. Motioning his hand, two more different creatures arrived by the Sith's side. They had six legs but the head of a dewback. Their colors would constantly change on how the light was shining down upon them.

"Go and see if she's worthy." Plagueis motioned to them.

That was Barriss's signal to get out. Spinning around, powered with the force, she kicked with her legs and grasped with her hands to add any speed she could to get away. Finally she was up to a vertical base and running, snapping her lightsaber to her side. Taking a slight peek back, Barriss realized she couldn't out run them. She ducked into the section of more heavily tree area to try and slow their progress. At first it didn't work, but after a while thanks to her movements they fell back a hundred meters.

Another figure in red appeared by the Sith Lord's side, arm perpendicular to the ground. With a click an energy pike appears in the guard's grasp.

"Do you wish for me to return the prey my lord?"

"No. Let her return to her kind. They will come back here in a futile effort to vanquish me. And, I can use Jedi for other endeavors. How is the other project progressing?"

The guard takes off the head gear and sways her head. Her amber hair catches the breeze as it gently floats to the right. With her light brown eyes she scans over the landscape. Over her left eye is a vertical scar from a previous battle.

"Our sensors have picked up the Imperial ship. My lord, why are you allowing the knowledge of our existence now? I thought you believed in staying in the shadows." She asks.

Plagueis turns to her and in a low growl answers. "It is time I took back what is mine from that sniveling former apprentice." The force behind the words blows her hair back, forcing her to step and steady herself, the heels of her boots dig into the soil. "Once captured, I will have you send a message aboard the ship to Sidious luring him and his forces out. Then we shall strike, taking what is mine. Moreover the Jedi are now few in number. I no longer reason to hide behind the rule of two. Now come, we have more planning to do." With that the two walk back to the temple.

Barriss looked down at the communication signal in her left hand. Unknown to her, she was squeezing it so hard it almost broke. Lifting up on the button she heard the beeps of the droid on the other end.

"Fire up everything on the ship NOW!" She clicked back.

Another series of chirps and beeps came across. She had no clue on what the droid was saying. "Just do it!" She yelled back.

Clicking off from the communication button, Barriss put it back into her robes and looked up only to see more trouble. Another creature like the one before with the nexu head was straight in her path at a small clearing. This time she headed right for it, stretching out as much power in the force as she could muster. Behind her the two dewback like creatures gained ground during her talk with the droid on the ship. This she planned on using as an advantage.

The nexu creature squared itself to Barriss as she closed the gap. At the last second, she slid underneath the creature between the legs and clearing past it. She popped up and continued running again not caring what happened behind her. She didn't need to see, only hearing what occurred satisfied her curiosity.

The first dewback received a tentacle in the eye causing it not only to lose any interest in the prey but also making it crash into several trees. It ultimately ended upside down screaming in pain trying to right itself. The second wasn't so lucky. The dewback had watched the failings of the first all the way to the trees. It didn't notice the nexu creature throwing both sides of the tentacles until too late. The dewback reared back to no avail and was eaten.

Barriss was just forty meters from her ship as she could see the droid on top of the ramp bouncing back and forth.

"Get up front and take us out!" She screamed.

The droid did as commanded, moving to the front of the ship. Barriss did a force jumped into the ship as it started to clear the ground. It was an exit, not a good one though. Thanks to that force jump she skidded across the floor of the ship into a bench support, promptly dislocating her shoulder. It didn't matter, she had to get off this planet. Barriss made her way to the cockpit and strapped in even with the injury. Within thirty seconds she had cleared the planet's atmosphere. The droid chirped continuously at her. Barriss looked at the screen for some interpretation.

"I am having a great day. Strange creatures, a droid with an attitude and to top it all off a Sith Lord." She relaxed down in her chair.

Chapter 1: Reunion

Luminara Unduli was busy in the kitchen of her and Yune's dwelling trying to cook up a certain dish he left her the recipe for. Anyway that she tried it, she couldn't get it to turn out right. But then again she knew that he always adjusted anything when it came to food.

"You can never follow the exact recipe otherwise you'll ruin it." Yune would tell her. "Just like in other things." He always smiled at her.

Yeah, she had also found that out and thinking of that made her smile.

"Good thoughts I take it?" A voice from behind resonated out.

Luminara spun around, almost dropping the pan onto the floor. "Shaak Ti! You seem to be getting better at concealing yourself."

"Especially when their mind is elsewhere. May I join you?"

"Please be seated. Do you want anything? Food, drink?" Luminara questioned.

Shaak Ti dismissed the offering and sat. "He has you trained."

Luminara sat down as well with a tea cup in her hand. "And what did you intend by that?"

Shaak Ti just chuckled. "The two of you make a good couple. After what happened with Order 66 I am pleased you could make a life here."

"At times it has been unique but more than satisfactory. I like to see friends from the past however may I inquire to your visit?"

"It's about Barriss."

Luminara placed her cup down. "Is she safe?"

"Yes, well physically. Mentally she is a little shook up." Shaak Ti said.

"You better start from the beginning."

"Barriss went to a habitable moon looking for Sith artifacts."

"I have warned Yune not to start her down that path. Barriss can become very inquisitive when she wants something. And the consequences can be dire." Luminara said.

"Well she received a tip about this place from some trader of goods in the outer quadrants. When she arrived Barriss ran into something that I wouldn't have even suspected. There is another Sith Lord in existence that claims to be Darth Plagueis."

"Impossible. If I remember correctly he died at the hands of the current Emperor." Luminara said.

"She described him perfectly including his power level."

Luminara pondered this for a moment. "If it was this Sith Lord, why would he let Barriss go?"

"I don't know. I just understand something has to be done about the situation." Shaak Ti said.

"And you came here wanting me to join you, correct?"

Shaak Ti grinned, showing her teeth.

"I can't give you an answer."

Shaak Ti scrutinized at her. "Barriss is your former Padawan. You know this Sith will stop at nothing to hunt her down in time. Also, it is irrational to allow another Sith Lord run amuck in the galaxy."

"Those are all fine points Shaak Ti and usually I would not question going with the two of you. However…" Luminara looked down at her belly and gently rubbed it.

Shaak Ti's eyes shot open. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay."

"How far along are you and is he…?"

"Oh yes. We planned this back on Curoscant. I've just yet to tell him about it." Luminara continued to look down, "She will be the first of two daughters and is almost three weeks along."

"That is young. I can see you worrying about going into battle."

"It's not that. I don't think Yune would approve of it. Understand I have grown to care for him deeply. Still he becomes overprotective of me. It really is annoying and I keep reminding him that I am a Jedi, with the ability to take care of myself. Yet..."

"Men will be men." Shaak Ti shakes her head, her tails lightly swing. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"He should be back from visiting Riyo shortly. If you can wait I can talk it over with him and give you an answer." Luminara said.

"I hate to ask but how is it going with you and Riyo?"

"I rarely see her. She is still trying to get the Senate back on track to no avail. Things are turning dark out in the galaxy. Last time I talked to her, Chetna was spending more time with her grandmother. I don't know if that is a good thing or not."

The two continued on idle conversation, catching up with anything that has transpired in the past. In a way Luminara felt she didn't have much to add, living a limited lifestyle. As she continued to listen, Luminara felt it.

"Yune's home."

Shaak Ti perked up. "I don't feel him."

"Wait."

Within a minute, Yune walked in from the front door. Shaak Ti then realizes how strong of a bond the two truly have.

"Shaak Ti. What brings you to the middle of nothing?" Yune said.

She looks over at Luminara who gently nods no. "I just wanted to know how my friends were doing. I am entitled to say hello now and then."

"Of course. However it's getting late. Would you like to stay the night? We have plenty of room."

Again Shaak Ti takes her cue from Luminara. "I would enjoy that greatly."

"Good. There is an extra bedroom over the training center where you will not be disturbed. Breakfast is at nine and we can talk then, alright?"

Shaak Ti bows, "Thank you. I will see you then." She departs.

Yune grabs a chair across from Luminara and sits. "All due respect, why do I have the feeling something else is going on?"

"Because you have been trained in the force well." Luminara smiles at him. She pauses for a moment. "How did things go with Riyo?" Asking the question, she notices Yune's chest. The necklace that has Riyo's wedding ring to him is gone. This can't be good.

"Not well." He sighs. "Riyo's mother has disliked me since I married her. Just because I'm not a Pantoran. Who knew not being blue was a bad thing, go figure. She found out about Chetna's real father and how I had him killed."

"I knew that would come back at you some day." Luminara said.

"Look, I can take the pressure from anyone about what I did, except one person." Yune's eyes drifted in and out of focus. "Who would ever think an eleven year old girl could destroy me."

"She told Chetna?"

"Yeah. I would have been alright talking to Chetna about it when she was older. Maybe fifteen or so. But eleven? That's just cruel. Needless to say Chetna won't call me her father anymore and is calling me a murderer. I tried talking to her still there is no hope. I finally gave in and told Riyo this situation can no longer exist. She has the family structure to take care of Chetna until something else can be resolved. So I walked out, giving her the ring back."

"How did Riyo take it?" Luminara asked.

Yune looked back at her.

"That well."

"I haven't seen her cry that much since the night you brought her to my first apartment." Yune said. "In a sad way it takes care of one problem."

Luminara lifts her one eyebrow. "What would that be?"

"Luminara! Come on. Listen, you put on a good face. Still you deserve better. And if I haven't made it clear, you are the one and only woman I would ever choose to be with. I've known for a while you, let's say, had a small resentment with me being alongside Riyo from time to time. It's natural. And I should have stepped in quicker to rectify this."

Luminara sat back in her chair. What he said was true however she didn't want to be the one to upset the current arrangement. Now that everything was coming out, she felt the time to tell him about the news.

"Answer me this. Are you turned off from having children now?" Luminara asked.

At first he was puzzled at her question. Then it hit as his eyes grew wide. "Ah, you mean?"

Luminara softly nodded yes. Yune's smile went from ear to ear as he flew over the small kitchen table. Grabbing her off the ground and close in, he spun around and yelled. "Yeah! I'm going to be a father!"

She also smiled at his reaction however with the spinning her stomach fluttered. Sensing this Yune placed her back down on her feet.

He was still beaming as he said, "You did it Luminara. We're going to be a family!"

Feeling slightly dizzy she went back to her chair. Yune followed suit being seated as well. She sipped once more from her tea cup and decided to progress with the other news.

"Shaak Ti came here on business dealing with Barriss."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, however she found something that currently needs attention." Luminara began to cringe. "A new Sith Lord has appeared and threatened Barriss. Shaak Ti came here to ask if I would go with her and Barriss to dispose of him."

Yune contemplated the request. "I have to admit the timing could be better Luminara." He said. "How far along are you?"

"I am thinking almost three weeks if memory serves. Remember when we…"

"You don't have to go into detail. I remember every time I'm with you."

She let out a gentle giggle. Yune looked back at her shocked. "Sorry." Luminara squeaked out.

Yune laughed. "Expect a lot more changes coming your way. Now as for this mission, go ahead."

Luminara had to catch herself from falling off the chair. "Are you certain?"

"Listen I try to protect you sometimes to a fault. Still you need to get out and keep up that Jedi training. And I can't lock you away here all the time. That's too unfair. No, take care of this darkness upon the galaxy and enjoy the few friends we have left."

She slid over both her hands, touched his and squeezed them. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now if you don't mind I've had a tiring day and need some sleep." With that Yune rose and head to the bedroom with Luminara walking behind.

The next morning Shaak Ti came down from her bedroom only to see an odd sight. Yune was busy in the kitchen cooking up different soups and warm liquids. Luminara was seated at the table, forehead down on the top of it. She seemed to be, well, in some kind of pain. Shaak Ti motioned for Yune to come over.

"What did you do to her!?"

"It's Mirialan morning sickness. Unlike regular humans, it strikes three weeks after pregnancy." Yune said.

"Really? I would not have expected that."

"It's only bad during the time of the first born. When we have our next child, Luminara will not experience this."

Luminara let out another moan. Yune fetched her a bowl of soup. "Try this. You need to keep your fluid levels up."

Luminara looked up at him. Her skin color had turned an off green to yellow with her eyes looking faded. "Don't you ever come near me again or I'll…" She then slapped her hand to her mouth and ran to the refresher. A few unflattering sounds came out from the back.

"I would take her advice if I were you." Shaak Ti simpered.

Yune glowered over at her. "This is no laughing matter! Anytime she is suffering I am concerned."

Shaak Ti raised her right hand, palm forward. "I didn't mean anything about it."

"I want to make sure she's not hurting. Speaking of which, she told me about your mission."

"And?"

"I told her she could go. However you are going to wait for thirty-six hours." Yune said.

"Why would that be?"

"Average time for Mirialan's to get over this. One last thing. I consider you a good friend Shaak Ti. That said, don't bother bringing her home in a different condition which she leaves from here. Understand, she is not only my wife but also is carrying my unborn child. If anything happens, I will hunt you down and kill you in the most inhumane manor I can think of. Got it?"

"Completely." Shaak Ti replied.

"Good. I did your breakfast on that tray thinking you might want to eat elsewhere." Yune said.

Hearing another sound from the back, Shaak Ti said, "I think I'll just pass. Thank you anyway for the hospitality." And with a slight bow she left.

Yune looked over and noticed Luminara coming back to the table. He rushed over to help her with the chair and she waved him off. He pulled up a chair next to her.

"Any better?"

She gave him a look of death.

"If you want me out of here I would go." Yune said.

"No. I'm sorry about what I said. It's just everything that is happening."

"You don't have to apologize."

"How many more hours do you believe I have to go?" Luminara asked.

"You are more than half way through."

"How do you know this?"

"I wouldn't date and then marry a Mirialan without looking into the species biological background? True I wanted children with you but that was not the main point. I wanted to be sure that I didn't harm you in any way."

Luminara gave a slight smile, then quickly raised her hand to her mouth once again. She turned to run to the refresher, knocking over her chair in the process. Yune reached down and set it back upright. "This might turn into a long day."

The two extra days actually helped as Barriss arrived with the ship for the mission. Yune and Shaak Ti loaded up the supplies needed as Luminara was tended to by Barriss. Luminara soon felt well enough to embark and the three agreed on take-off just before sunset. Shaak Ti and Barriss stood in the ship right on top the docking ramp as they watched Luminara and Yune say their farewell.

Yune placed his hands on her shoulders, moving in to touch his forehead to hers. "You are my stars and sun. Without you I am a desolate planet with nothing to exist for."

Luminara smirked. "You are waxing poetic again."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"It usually means we end up in the bedroom."

Yune chuckled. He went to say something however she cut him off by placing her two fingers from her right hand on his lips.

"I'll be fine." Luminara said. She then pulled him close and kissed him for what seemed to be a minute or so. Turning, she walked to the ship with her head facing the ground until she stepped on the ramp. Looking up at her two friends she said, "He's watching my backside again."

Barriss let out a soft giggle. Shaak Ti press the button to close the ramp. Luminara turned to Barriss.

"Just wait until you get a mate and see how they treat you." Then she added, "No offence Jedi Master Shaak Ti, but I am a better pilot than you so I'll take the ship out."

Shaak Ti agreed and everyone went forward to strap in their places.

Outside Yune watched the ship leave. He didn't have the heart to tell Luminara on the vision he had about their mission. He hoped with Shaak Ti and Barriss along, she would have a chance at coming back. Anyway he was getting ready for the imminent darkness that would soon attack him. It was a force he had not sensed in some time. One that Yune had doubts about his survival. It was a reason in cutting ties with Riyo and sending Luminara away. This was something he had to face alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took so long. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave feedback. It would be much appreciated.

Chapter 2:

"Is everything loaded and ready for departure?"

"Yes Lieutenant. The eleven other guard members are standing by." The second guard replied.

"Good. Darth Plagueis request that we carry out the mission in a half hour." The female guard with the battle scare over one eye said.

"Yes Lieutenant." She snapped to attention and left for the ship.

The lieutenant began to contemplate what exactly was going on here. Darth Plagueis had spoken with her earlier about not only the mission but why the guard was set up the way they were. Every one of them were female, which at she didn't really care. As long as they carried out their missions, why bother questioning it. However according to the dark lord, his idea was two-fold. The first part was simple enough. With the guard Darth Plagueis put together from gene splicing, he made sure they could impersonate the real Emperor's Royal Guard, right down to the colors of the uniform and combat abilities. His plan was to have two of the best guards accompany him when he faced off with his former student, the Emperor. In that way they could provide cover, be used in help with the attack or if things turned bad they could be used as cannon fodder. Darth Plagueis did not seem to care if the Emperor would sense if they were the normal guard. He mentioned that if the Emperor could feel his presence, the Emperor wouldn't have his attention on them. Darth Plagueis just wanted for the guard to blend in without any of the normal security questioning their existence. Each guard was trained by the dark lord never to disobey a command. It was easier this way he had told her. The Second part of this plan was with all of the guard being female. It gave them certain advantages over the males. True, the males were stronger on average. However Darth Plagueis sensed that the female guard seem to have more of a deviousness abilities. Along with the ability to seduce any weak minded males out there, they seemed perfect for the application.

The lieutenant made her way to the ship and sat up front. It was all part of the mission.

Giving the notification for the pilot for take-off and the small ship lifted from the top of the temple.

It arrived within sensor range of the Lancer-class frigate. The cruiser's commander, a standard looking man dressed in usual Imperial uniform, came across the screen.

"You are in a restricted area. State your name and business or prepare to be boarded."

The lieutenant reached over to click a button on her left hand. She then said, "We are the new group of Imperial Guard from Yinchorr headed for Coruscant to serve the Emperor. Unfortunately our nav computer was damaged and we ended up here." Her voice due to the adjustment of the suite was sounded like a man.

"Send us your codes so we can see you are legitimate." The commander ordered.

The lieutenant signaled the pilot and she typed in the codes Darth Plagueis had acquired for a tremendous fee.

The commander signaled back. "Your coding is correct. How may be of assistance?"

"We would like to board and have a group of techs see if they can fix the problem."

"The commander looked over and nodded. "You are clear on bay one-six-nine. A group will be awaiting you there." The comlink cut out.

So far this was going to plan. The ship connected up with the cruiser. As the hatch unlocked, there were two techs and four Stormtroopers on the other side. The group were dispatched and handled immediately without a shot being fired.

"Everyone understands the mission." The lieutenant stated. "Three stay here to cover our retreat. The rest of you are with me to take the bridge."

The guard scattered out to carry on with their duties. Because of the way they were dressed and no one suspecting a hostile taking of the ship, they heading to the bridge and found it somewhat easy going. On the bridge, it was a quick slaughter. The highly trained guards overtook the unsuspecting crew and killed everyone. Their losses were only two members of the guard. Acceptable according to Darth Plagueis. He would clone more off if needed. The lieutenant personally locked in the coded message for Coruscant and press the transmit button.

Other guards were disabling entrances to the bridge except one.

"Self-destruct sequence in five minutes starting…Now!" The one guard stated.

The guard exited the bridge. As the door shut behind them, one took a force pike to the control panel, frying its circuit board.

The guard ran back to the ship and departed in time to see the frigate explode.

On the planet, the ship carrying Barriss, Shaak Ti and Luminara had landed and the three started their journey. Barriss warned the group about the strange creatures that inhabited the moon along with some of the other pitfalls she ran into. As the group walked further in, they spotted up a one armed rancor feasting on a fallen victim. It was unusually large for a typical beast of its species. Also it had a long tail at the end. The creature slowly turned to notice the group.

"I think we better depart." Barriss said.

With that, the creature charged the group. Barriss and Luminara lit their lightsabers and prepared for combat. However Shaak Ti stepped between the two.

"Hold off. I can fix the situation." She continued to walk forward a few more steps. The creature bulled for her, snarling all the way. Shaak Ti held out her right hand toward it and concentrated. The creature pulled up to a gentle stride until arriving to Shaak Ti were it bowed down. Shaak Ti placed her hand on its forehead.

"Yes, we will not harm you." She seemed to be talking to the creature. After a few minutes, Shaak Ti turned to Barriss and Luminara.

"He had been tortured by the Dark Sith Lord we seek. He is willing to help us go after him."

"Excuse me, Shaak Ti, but since when did you have the ability to talk to a rancor?" Luminara asked.

"I really don't know. I just reached out with the force and felt it." Shaak Ti hopped up on the rancor. The others followed, even though Luminara didn't care for the smell of the creature.

Thanks to the size of the creature the group made quick time to the outskirts of the temple. On arrival the rancor bucked up, not wanting to go any further.

"What seems to be the problem?" Barriss asked.

"It remembers the experiments that happened here and doesn't want to go any closer for fear of being captured again." Shaak Ti rubbed the creature's neck. "It's okay. You can let us off here. You did your job well and we thank you."

The creature lowered itself down to the ground and the three jumped off. Once they were clear, the creature ran back into the jungle.

The group scouted up ahead. The temple was lightly guarded on the outside, but the dark force concealed what truly lay within. As the three began to draw up a strategy, a small ship came out of orbit and landed on top of the temple.

"That is something we have to take into consideration. We don't want this Dark Lord escaping by any means." Luminara said.

"He should be in the central part of the temple. We need to do a quick strike and keep focused that he is the target, not the guards." Shaak Ti said.

At his laboratory, Darth Plagueis was planning his raid on Curoscant. The lieutenant walked up to him.

"Report."

"Everything went as you ordered, my lord." She bowed.

"Excellent."

"We are picking up three life forms near the temple. Do you want me to send the guards out?" She asked.

"No. They are to be expected. Order six lower ranking guards to then interior front entrance. When the Jedi arrive, tell the guards to engage but do not kill. Have them fall back to the chamber room and use the secondary exit. Once the Jedi are inside I will unleash the minions to test their skill. I will pick out the strongest Jedi, separate her from the others and you can take out the rest. Understood?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Plagueis's plan work as ordered. The three Jedi made it into the temple only to be cut off by the guard. After the initial confrontation which left four guards killed or wounded, the guard pulled back. Barriss chased after them.

"Wait! We have to find the Sith instead." Shaak Ti yelled at her. However with the passageway being narrow and Barriss still fighting with the guard, she was unable to hear the command.

"We better help her." Luminara said.

The two ran after Barriss who found herself in a half-lit room. She was scanning for the guards, but they had disappeared. Luminara and Shaak Ti came up to her side.

"Anything?" Shaak Ti asked.

"No." Barriss responded.

Behind them the stone entrance ground shut before they could exit.

"Spread out and check if is another way to leave." Shaak Ti said.

The three began their search, only to have it ended quickly. On the far end of the room, six chambers opened with a gray mist forming in front of them. From each one stepped out a red creature that had two arms with two hooks on top and one hook on bottom for hands. It didn't have any eyes that the Jedi could perceive, but had a large downward curled nose in which it used to hunt its prey. On the top of its head were a crown of spikes. The creatures didn't seem to move with any speed. In fact they just shuffled at the three Jedi.

"I can handle this Master." Barriss went in to strike.

"Stop!" Shaak Ti yelled at her, yet it was too late.

Barriss came in fast and did a sideways slash at one of the creatures. Her lightsaber bounced off without any damage. She tried once more only to have the same result. Understanding why Shaak Ti had told her not to rush in, Barriss retreated back along Luminara and Shaak Ti.

"Any ideas." Barriss asked.

"It could be worst." Shaak Ti said.

"How?"

Just then one of the creatures spit at Luminara. She sidestepped it but part of her robe was hit. The spit ate threw the robe and went into the ground.

"You asked." Shaak Ti said.

Four more creatures appeared out from the chambers, bringing the number up to ten.

"I would prefer if you kept your observations of negativity to yourself." Luminara said.

"We can't run. We can't fight. I'm open for suggestions." Barriss said.

"Luminara, do you think some of those stone bricks are loose?" Shaak Ti looked over at the wall. She nodded back. "Good. Barriss, cover us from that spit while we see how well our friends do against a hard projectile."

Barriss took the lead twirling her lightsaber in a figure eight pattern in order to protect Shaak Ti and Luminara. Those two unlit their sabers and concentrated on the opposing walls, sensing out which stone bricks to pull and fling at the creatures. The plan worked to a point as the creatures were knocked off balance into each other. It was like they had armor plating from a Zilo beast, only more flexible. With the Jedi holding their own, a separate door opened revealing some of the guard ready to attack again.

"Now. We have to take that way out." Shaak Ti said.

"I'll cover you and Barriss. Go!"

Shaak Ti was the first one to attack the guards, bursting threw to a different smaller room. Barriss was right behind. Shaak Ti turned to see the doorway to Luminara close off.

"No!" Barriss ran up to the stone doorway. "We have to save her."

Shaak Ti was having all she could do with the guards. She backed up and pulled on Barriss's robes. "We have to get out of here."

"And leave her? To those, things?"

"She is strong and we will regroup. Now let's go." Shaak Ti yanked Barriss around and the two ran down another hallway.

In the room with Luminara, the creatures resumed their attack. She had no other options but to reignite her lightsaber and try to hold them back. They cornered her as she wondered what to do. Without warning a fume was let into the room from under the walls. It suddenly dropped the creatures down to the ground leaving them incapacitated. Luminara looked around to see if anything else was going to come after her. However once the fumes reached her, she was soon to follow in passing out. Half way dizzy she could see two, or was it four, guards entering the room. Her eyesight began to get more and more out of focus. Luminara tried for her lightsaber but the guard already had taken it. She did one last attempt to stand up by pushing off the ground with her hands but it failed. Luminara's last memory was being lifted up and dragged away.

A few hallways down, Shaak Ti and Barriss found the passage way back to the front of the temple. Both bolted out before any of the following guard could fire at them and they ran off into the forest.

Barriss glared at Shaak Ti. "We should have never left her."

"We will go back."

"When?!"

"When we have a better plan of attack. To do so otherwise will just mean our demise."

Barriss shook off Shaak Ti's words, grumbled and stormed off to a nearby log to sit.

"Have faith in Luminara. She is wise and strong." Shaak Ti said.

"I've been down this road before." Barriss reached for her comlink.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Calling Yune."

Shaak Ti walked up to Barriss and snatched the comlink from her.

"Hey! Give that back!" Barriss said.

"This is our mission. Luminara knew it, you knew it, I knew it and Yune definitely knew it. He gave his personal word that Luminara could come. And if you try and contact him, Yune will tell you exactly what I am. Trust in your Master." Shaak Ti said.

Barriss looked down at the ground and sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"Now let's eat something and figure out how we are going to get her out." Shaak Ti said.

On Curoscant, the Emperor was in his chambers when a guard entered.

"My Emperor."

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"We just received a coded message for you direct from a scout ship in the outer quadrants." The guard said.

"Transfer it to here and leave."

"Yes, my Emperor." The guard left.

An image of a large face appeared in front of the Emperor.

"Darth Sidious. It has been too long since our last encounter."

The Emperor leaned forward on his chair.

"I imagine you are wondering how I am still alive at this point and if this is just a time delayed recording. I can honestly tell you it is not. I am still breathing and doing quite well." The face grinned. "Unlike how you will be shortly. I am on the planet near the rubble of your now destroyed ship that sent you this message can be found. If you want to see me, I will be waiting." The image flicked off.

The Emperor sat back in his chair to ponder the situation. He turned to Darth Vader next to him. "Send the nearest fleet to bombard that planet into dust."

"Do you wish for me to see it done personally?"

"No, my friend. I need you here. Have Moff Jerjerrod carry out the mission. If he proves worthy, I will have another job for him."

Vader bowed and exited to send the message out.

"This could prove interesting." The Emperor contemplated.

Chapter 3: Unwanted guest

Yune waited outside for the inevitable. He had sensed this presence still it didn't make it any easier. A figure finally arrived, walking through the tall grass. Stopping near thirty meters out the figure stared at Yune. The front part of the mask was done in diamond shaped black chainmail that shined in the sunlight. Each section nearly 2.5 centimeters long connected to the next one forming one long strand covering down to the neck and across the face. Where the forehead met the hair line the helmet became one solid piece covering all the way back to the neck and over the sides including the ears. The figure reached back to the neck and detached the headgear from the rest of the black outfit. Bowing forward, they pulled off the helmet, tossing it aside to reveal long pure white hair and a set of light green eyes.

"You're not surprised to see me?" She softly spoke.

"How and why are you here, Rallyn?"

"Is that anyway to talk to your first lover?"

"You call what we had love? I was fourteen at the time and you were twenty-one. No. You took advantage of me and I will never forgive you for that!" Yune said.

"Advantage? That's a laugh. I taught you ways you never even considered." Rallyn said.

"I didn't consent."

Rallyn let out a chuckle. "A woman can't overtake a man in that fashion. Besides, we are Sith. We take what we want."

"No! Even as a Sith we draw the line somewhere. Now answer my question."

"I see you twitching from here. Must have hit a nerve. My mission is simple. Father is still holding that seat for you on the council. He really is a sentimental old fool just because you saved his life. All you have to do is come back to Kesh and marry me. Simple enough. Power, wealth and glory await you."

"Leave before I throw you off this homestead."

"I seriously doubt that. I can sense your lack of training and being in this environment has made you weak. You are coming with me, willingly or by force. It doesn't matter to me."

"You just can't get it threw that thick head of yours. Rallyn Alazee, I don't want to be even in the same galaxy as you. So however you got off that rock you call a home world, get back on a ship and go back." Yune said.

"Getting off the planet was quiet easy thanks to you. The engineer you thought you killed that helped rebuild your ship to leave. Well, you accidentally killed the wrong woman. And a few years later a trade ship with a crew of five landed wondering about their location. I saw an opportunity and had them killed off. I then summoned the engineer to teach me how to fly the ship. Don't worry though. After I absorbed all of her knowledge, I did what you failed to do and murdered her making sure all the other Sith would stay where they belong. Luckily the old crew left detailed maps and here I am. So, you want to answer my question, Darth Praeco?"

"No one calls me that! Understand!? I abandoned that mantel of Darth Lord a while ago and since made a promise to my wife never to go back." Yune growled out.

"You mean that weak little Jedi who as we speak is being taken care of by another Dark Lord? She won't come back to you the same way as she left. Besides, from what I have seen she is downright dark, and not in a good way. Couldn't you find someone better that is not as depressing as her? Why wait around, letting time pass when you could be with me?" Rallyn said.

"Don't you EVER talk about her like that! I am very happy here as a family man with her. Depart!" Yune spun around and started for the dwelling.

"Good. I finally have you feeding into the dark emotion." Thought Rallyn. In the background, the sound of a Sith lightsaber hissed coming to life.

"I will not leave this ground." Yune said.

"We'll see."

Rallyn breaks for Yune in full attack mode. He barely has time to spin around, lighting his saber in a blocking motion as the first blow slashes down at his head. The next two strikes he just blocks out of instinct, no more. She is proving too fast. Seeing this, he gives ground with each continual hit. There is no way he will be able to stay in this fight for long if he doesn't change tactics. She then steps back.

"Pathetic! Hit me! You were ten times faster than this back on Kesh. Stop thinking and just do!"

Once again the attack unfolded, unfortunately with the same results. Being annoyed with the effort put out, Rallyn spun her saber around Yune's blade, forcing it out of his hands.

"Back when I originally knew you, it didn't matter in some battles if you carried a saber or not. Your hand to hand skills could defeat armed foes. Let's see if that still holds true."

A few more strikes came in that he didn't even see and she backed off again, shaking her head. "What is wrong with you? You're holding back. Is it because I'm a female? Listen! I'm a Sith warrior that will take your life, no questions asked." She unlit the saber and placed it back on her belt. "Fine." With that she attacked him in hand to hand mode. Yune blocked the first strike but her kick to his right leg sent him down to the ground. She didn't hesitate, jumping on him with her lower end on his neck, pelvis on his chin. She kicked out her legs pinning his arms and tightened her thigh pressing forward.

"I could break your neck if I wanted. However I want your attention. Hopefully I now have it. Next time I come here I don't care who is in that dwelling with you, I will kill them. Then I will drag you back with me to Kesh." Shifting back with her body she leaned down, kissing him on the forehead. Giving him a wink, she kicked out her legs forward and cartwheeled off of him. Yune spun his lower half around and went upright.

Rallyn turned to walk away. "Later my love."

Yune watched as she disappeared over the grass. "I will kill you next time you weak minded fool. You think that was my power? I have never revealed my true self to anyone."

Chapter 4: Do Jedi Cry?

Luminara awoke with a Sith torture mask over her head, as her headgear had been forcefully removed. Still her hood underneath still remained intact. At least her hair wouldn't have to touch this infernal device. She couldn't concentrate enough to tell how many hours had gone by since she was taken prisoner. In fact she couldn't concentrate on anything, just the continual pounding of the dark side force within her own head. It was close to unbearable. Obi-Wan had informed her about the time Asajj Ventress had used it on him, however until you experienced it for yourself it nearly was an impossible concept to grasp. Everything that she had known in the light side was gone, shut out of reach. Combined with the dark side of the force it was like a negative switch being thrown on going against even nature itself. She could hear the guards walking in step down the hallway, their boots making a sharp snap against the stone floor. Finally the door in front of her opened as two of them entered and stepped inside the cell. Then he came. She thought he called himself Darth Plagueis. It was growing so hard to concentrate she couldn't even remember the Sith Lord's name.

"After hearing so much about you, I thought you were stronger than this, Jedi." He spoke.

"Let me have my lightsaber and I can prove how strong I am." She choked out.

"Ha! Now that's the spirit I wanted to see. You will make a fine apprentice for me."

"Apprentice? Is that what this is about?"

"I need one since my prior apprentice tried to kill me. I would use that other Jedi, however Togruta lack discipline when it comes to authority."

"I nor anyone in my group will be your servants."

"We shall see. Today will begin your training." He looked back down the hallway. "Guard! Bring her here."

A small Mirialan girl, close to the age of six, appeared next to Plagueis. The girl's head came up to his waist as she looked up at him.

"NO! She is innocent! Leave her out of this." Luminara leaned forward at him but her chained hands held her back close to the wall.

Plagueis put his hand on top of the small girl's head. "It was hard to locate and purchase such a specimen, however necessary. See, you dictated the terms here."

"What are you talking about?" Luminara questioned.

"I cannot have an apprentice who is with child running around the galaxy with me. So I decided to purchase this thing so you may practice deposing of any extra, shall we say baggage without hesitation."

Luminara's eyes shot open. "I will never kill anything innocent, much less my own child."

Plagueis stepped in front of the child. "I think you are wrong. Already I can feel a hate in you. It might be against me, but in time it can be harnessed."

"I will kill you if you harm one hair on that child's head."

Plagueis leaned forward, now at eye level with Luminara. "You still don't comprehend the exercise. I will not be the one who kills this child. You will."

"NO!" Luminara violently shook her head as Plagueis pulled off the mask and stepped back, remaining in front of the small child.

He smiled while reaching for Luminara's lightsaber. Tossing it to the ground just out of reach, he raised his left hand. The chains instantly released. Luminara almost fell forward onto the ground but instead landed on a knee. Looking up at Plagueis only one thought came to her mind. End him. Do it now. Calling up her lightsaber to her right hand, she lit the blade for combat. With a scream and pushing off on her feet everything went into one blow. Luminara's body barely complied after hours of torture. Her strength was next to nothing. As she was in air, Plagueis with ease sidestepped the charging attack. Unfortunately the saber did find a target. The small girl inhaled as it pierced threw her chest. Even if Luminara could turn off the saber with her regular reflexes it would have not made any difference. Blood slowly filled up the girl's tunic as Luminara extinguished the saber. As time stood still for a moment, the only thing Luminara could see was her vision narrowing down to the girl's eyes staring back at her, wondering what she had done to deserve such a fate. Then time snapped back into focus and Luminara dove down on her knees to catch the falling girl out of midair. She seemed so light, so fragile. Luminara tossed her lightsaber to a corner of the room and glared back at Plagueis.

"WHY?!"

Once again the Muun dark lord leaned forward. "What do you mean? You are the one who lunged forward with your lightsaber. You were the one with hate in your heart. You were the one who ultimately **MURDERED** this _INNOCENT GIRL_. I have done nothing but stood bye and allowed you to carry out what you wanted to do from the beginning."

Luminara hunched back down over the girl's dead body as it continued to bleed out. She screamed out a cry while raising her head, eyes closed. "No!"

Plagueis called forth Luminara's lightsaber. "You won't be needing this. You have done enough killing for one day." He turned to his guards. "Come now, we have work to do. Besides, I think they need to be alone now."

The guards stepped out ahead of the lord into the hallway. Plagueis began to exit and stopped. "Tomorrow we begin your next exercise. Having you get rid of that thing inside of you."

He turned to the guards. "No need to lock it. She won't be going anywhere."

Chapter 5: Loose Ends

It had been two days before Shaak Ti and Barriss decided on a plan of action to infiltrate the temple. It came down to simplicity. They would grab two of the guards, put on the outfits and scope their way in the temple until finding information on where Luminara was held or come across her outright. The only thing about this plan was it took a day to observe the timing of the guards shift duty. During that period, Barriss grew more worried about her Master. Shaak Ti tried to calm her, but it was to no avail. Finally they struck five minutes into the new shift change and went in. The layout seemed to be easier now that the two of them weren't facing off with any guards or creatures. What guards they did encounter ignored them as they made their way through. However Darth Plagueis already foreseen Barriss and Shaak Ti coming for Luminara. He was in Luminara's cell for one last time. She was before him, unchained and kneeling down.

"I have instructed you on what is to be done." He said.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good. Wait until our enemies are unprepared and attack them. Only then can you see their complete destruction. Together, we will rule this galaxy."

"It will be done." Luminara rose and backed up to the wall.

Plagueis raised his hand and the chains lifted up, snapping around Luminara's wrists. He had a guard walk up to her. After he nodded, the guard hit Luminara on her side with the shock stick, not once but twice. She winced in pain but didn't pass out. This angered Plagueis and he came forward. With a swift backhand against her jaw, she went out cold.

"Post two of the lesser guards outside the cell then join me in the laboratory." He said.

The lieutenant did as requested.

Barriss and Shaak Ti by chance made it to Luminara's cell a half hour later. They disposed of the guards and went in to see Luminara still passed out hanging forward held by the chains.

"Master!" Barriss tore off the helmet and ran up to her.

Shaak Ti waited by the door to keep watch. Barriss took out her lightsaber and cut Luminara loose from the chains and caught her as she fell. Gently placing her down, Barriss scanned her body for injuries.

"How is she?" Shaak Ti asked.

"I need to do some work on her, but she should be fine."

"Not here. We have to get back to the ship."

Barriss agreed and with her and Shaak Ti carrying Luminara, they ran for the entrance. Strangely there were no guards in their way. As the three left the temple, Shaak Ti could immediately sense it. She looked up.

"What is it?" Barriss asked.

"We have an Imperial fleet above. And I don't think they are here to be friendly."

Inside an alarm was going off in the lab. The lieutenant stared at Darth Plagueis.

"No need to worry my dear. This is all part of the plan." He said. "Go and have my ship ready for take-off."

She bowed and left. He preceded to arrange a few things on the table in front of him. Reaching over to the computer, he hit a button to destroy any and all information on his experiments. Darth Plagueis had made one copy before doing so, and that was in his ship. A few minutes later he received the word that his ship was complete for departure. Jaunting up to the landing pad on top of the temple, he arrived on the ramp to his ship. Looking back Darth Plagueis saw the lieutenant standing at full attention. He gave her a slight grin and went into the ship. The ramp closed as the ship began to leave.

"Don't' leave us my Lord!" One of the guard ran at the parting ship. She tossed off her helmet to see it lift off.

The lieutenant grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around. The guard had a shocked look over her face. It only made the lieutenant angry to see one of her subordinates in such a way. She slapped the guard almost sending her to the ground.

"You're a soldier! We are here to die when called upon. Try to act as such." The lieutenant yelled at her. The bombardment had launched. The only thing the group could do was watch as the planet was destroyed from above.

Luminara, Barriss and Shaak Ti had barely enough time to enter their own ship to depart. As the ship was lifting off, Barriss looked out and noticed the rancor that had assisted them.

"We have to help him!" She said.

"How? Our ship is too small to carry him. Besides Barriss, he had felt nothing but pain since Darth Plagueis begun the torturing and experiments on him. It is for the better if he faces the inevitable quickly with the bombing of this planet." Shaak Ti stated.

"You're a Jedi! Aren't we suppose to help life?"

Luminara came up to Barriss's side and put her hand on Barriss's shoulder. "Sometimes we have to learn when to let go. If not, it could lead us on the path of the dark side."

Shaak Ti typed information into the nav computer as Barriss gave one last slight wave goodbye to the creature.

"We better hurry." Luminara said as the ship pulled out into orbit.

"Almost have it." Shaak Ti replied. A beep sounded off. "Go!"

With that Barriss engaged the hyperdrive and the ship disappeared from the view of the fleet.

Darth Plagueis's ship landed on Coruscant at a remote site. Hiding his energy, he went straight after his prey. Both he and Darth Sidious foresaw this confrontation, so the Emperor didn't even bother posting heavy guard. Plagueis made his way up the building and walked into the chamber. Sidious turned his chair to face his former master. At the Emperor's side, Darth Vader stood, ready for combat.

"It is apparent that I have previously taken you too lightly. A condition I shall rectify shortly." Sidious sneered out.

"And I see you have stolen my greatest creation." Plagueis said.

"And what would that be?"

Plagueis glared over at Vader. "Tell me boy. Do you actually comprehend where you came from?"

Vader just stood there, his respirator sounding.

"He and the Jedi might have told you a tale about being the chosen one. The being that brings balance to the galaxy." Plagueis smiled. "Don't believe it."

"He is trying to fill your head with deceit, my friend. Have none of it." Sidious responded.

"Only a true master over the power of life and death could have created you. With my knowledge I took a female slave, drugged her and injected her with a midi-chlorian concoction only I had the ability to produce."

"No!" Sidious stood, slamming down on the table. "Destroy him!"

Vader lit his lightsaber and stepped forward.

"If you do, you won't be able to bring back Padme." Plagueis said.

Vader hesitated.

"Yes. There is still something in that heart of yours for her. Stand aside while I end my former student's life and together I will show you how to bring her back."

"Lies!" Sidious reached out and sent a bolt of force lightning at Plagueis. However Plagueis was able to ignite both his lightsabers to deflect the oncoming attack. Sidious sent one more blast at Plagueis, but the results were the same. Sidious turned to see Vader standing still. His apprentice would face discipline for such a treasonous act. Sidious called upon his lightsaber and jumped on the table then toward Plagueis using a spinning attack. The blades met as Plagueis held his ground. Back and forth the two went on as Plagueis growled and Sidious cackled. Neither one was getting the upper hand. Then something happened to change the course of the fight. Plagueis was so focused on Sidious he didn't notice Vader circle around. Vader picked up Plagueis and with his complete force power, hurled him at the window. The glass shattered as Plagueis tried to grip the frame. Sidious delivered the fatal blow, throwing his lightsaber which gashed the frame from its setting.

"Good. Good. You have done well, my friend." Sidious said to Vader as he walked back to his chair.

Vader could only stare at the window and wonder if he did the right thing.

As Plagueis fell, he gathered his force to help him out of the situation. He spotted up a tie fighter that would be flying under him shortly and aimed for it. He hit it with such force it began to spin sending it careening off a building. This in turn flung Plagueis off and at the ground once more. With the last of his force power, he cast everything he could down at the ground to slow his momentum. It worked to a point. But Plagueis hadn't planned on the residual force bouncing back up at him after exploding a crater the size of two city blocks below. The force hit him head on and even though he was immortal, his skin and bones could still be damaged. With a thud Plagueis hit the ground. Part of the force he sent out in the crater sprung a leak in a water pipe nearby. The water had formed into a clear puddle. Plagueis had just enough energy to crawl over to it and look down.

A Kowakian monkey-lizard had been scavenging for food when the blast hit. Being thrown into a building and having rubble land and his head, he shook it off however he was not able to comprehend things as well has he should. He went over the ridge that formed only to see Darth Plagueis looking down at the pool of water and touching his face.

"No! This is a disgrace! It has to be some kind of a joke!"

The monkey-lizard still in a shaken state began to cackle at Plagueis.

"What are you laughing at?!"

"Ha ha ha ha!" It replied. Misinterpreting what the Dark Lord said, it responded, "You Snoke! Ha ha ha ha!"

Plagueis in disgust flung the creature into a building, breaking every bone in its body. He looked back down at the water. "I will go into hiding to rebuild my Empire again. And when it's time, I will rule over the galaxy!" He paused looking at the carnage of the monkey-lizard. "Snoke, yes. I like that name for now." He formed a grin and hobbled off.

Chapter 6: The Reveal

The three ladies entered the dwelling, exhausted by their ordeal.

"I need to freshen up." Luminara went toward the bedroom area. She spotted up Yune who was cooking up a meal for them. She didn't say anything but just let out a half grin while passing by. Barriss wondered over to see what was the current dish being served. "I am sorry however I need some rest right now." Shaak Ti told Yune. Before she could reach the door, Yune cut her off with his hand slamming the wall and arm in front of her head. She tilted her head up to him. "Something wrong?"

"I told you to bring her back the way she departed." Yune growled.

"In what manner do you mean?"

"You can't even sense a Sith when they are next to you?"

Shaak Ti gazed back, only to see Barriss concur.

"Yune, I didn't know."

"You actually think that will save you?" Yune asked. A chuckle came out from the kitchen doorway. The three turned their attention to see Luminara leaning up against the side.

"Darth Plagueis told me how easy it would be to infiltrate your group." She said.

Shaak Ti reached for her lightsaber and lit it. Yune stepped between her and Luminara.

"Not in this house. Barriss, take Shaak Ti to the training hall."

Barriss gave a slight bow and complied. As she walked past Yune, he accidentally bumped into her right hand. She ignored it and escorted Shaak Ti out.

Luminara glared at Yune. "You know what I am going to ask."

He went up to her and pinned her up to the wall with his body. Embracing her, Yune let out a small laugh. "I've been waiting for this moment. Finally you accepted the dark side." He leaned closer to kiss her. She inhaled all of the emotions in at once.

Reaching around, her fingers danced across his spine as she whispered, "Take me."

"Not yet. There is much to be done." Yune pulled her in one last time, hugged her and stepped back.

"Plans?" Luminara questioned.

"We have to prove our loyalty."

"In what way?"

"I will go and kill Riyo after you perform a simple task for me." Yune said.

"If it means we can rule the galaxy it will be done."

"Good. I want someone strong to help us rule. Someone who we can mold using the power of the dark side."

"Barriss?" Luminara asked.

"No. Shaak Ti. That is why you must go to the training hall and kill Barriss Offee."

Luminara hesitated in response.

"It has come down to which one is more powerful. Barriss can heal yet Shaak Ti has better combat skills. You must prove that you truly are Sith. Go and do this. Now!" Yune ordered.

Luminara stormed out of the dwelling and arrived at the training hall. She focused on both Shaak Ti and Barriss. Barriss was behind and off to one side of Shaak Ti by a few meters. Luminara could sense Yune entering the hall behind her and taking up position a fair distance from the far wall. She pulled out her lightsaber and glared down at Barriss. Barriss never moved once, pondering what her master was doing. Luminara stepped into a fighting stance as she raised her lightsaber. Then for the first time in any battle, she froze. She couldn't go through with this. Even with what that monster forced her threw, this was against her own Padawan. Barriss was more than that. She was someone Luminara held near to her as a friend, an ally and even as family. This had to be stopped. A simple thought came into her head. If she didn't complete this task, Yune would. He's reverted back to being a Sith again. There was only one way to halt him from carrying out the murdering of Barriss. She had to kill him. Spinning around Luminara used the force to pick up Yune and slammed him against the wall. The practice weapons scattered over the floor with his impact. Holding him in midair with his arms out, Luminara drew Yune toward her and forced him down to the ground in the fallen debris. Yune hit with complete precision on the weapons. Shaak Ti cringed to hear his bones break. Luminara twirled her lightsaber to go in for the final blow. Shaak Ti dashed up to her, placing her arm around Luminara.

"Barriss, check on him." Shaak Ti said.

"No! He is now a Sith. Yune desires Barriss dead." Luminara called out as Barriss ran passed her.

Barriss slid on the floor up to Yune and rolled him onto his back. She did a quick scan on him to see what needed priority treatment.

Luminara was struggling against Shaak Ti's hold. "Let go of me! I have to save her!"

"Calm down." Shaak Ti responded.

"But…"

"This was part of Yune's plan."

Luminara relaxed. "Plan?"

"He had a suspicion that you would be tempted by the dark side by Darth Plagueis. So he planned if he could push you to a limit, you would break from the grasp."

"That's foolish! I could have killed him!" Luminara turned to Barriss. "How is he?"

"Bad. His fibula is broke along with two cracked ribs. However they don't seem to be entering his lungs. He has a dislocated shoulder and I'm not certain about his one radial bone. Also, I think he has a concussion."

"So this was some elaborate ploy?" Luminara looked back to Shaak Ti.

"Yes."

"I swear. If this doesn't kill him I'm going to…"

"Luminara Unduli! He did this out of love for you." Shaak Ti said.

Luminara sighed.

"If anything didn't go to the plan he had one message for you. He wanted you to continue being a Jedi that uses the light. Yune also wanted both you and your child accepting that path."

Luminara shut off her lightsaber and clicked it back to her belt. "We should get him into bed so Barriss can heal him."

Fifteen minutes after Barriss had a healing session with Yune, she walked back in the kitchen.

"How is he?" Luminara asked.

"Weak, but he will live. In fact he wanted you to see him."

Luminara walked in the bedroom.

"Please, close the door." Yune said. He was laying on his right side. Luminara did as asked and she made her way across of him.

"What were you thinking?" She questioned.

"I was in no danger."

"Yune! This isn't Shaak Ti or Barriss that you are talking to. I know you. You would have never raised a hand to harm me in any combat situation."

"Yeah."

"Is that all you can say?!" Luminara said.

"It worked."

"Are you certain? I could turn back into a Sith at any moment. And this time your little game won't work." She was becoming more infuriated with him.

Yune groaned as he reached over to the pick up the corner of the covers. Pulling them back to reveal the bed, he motioned over to her and softly tapped the bed.

"Are you that irrational? You are in no shape for this. Anyway we have guests." She fired at him.

"I told Barriss that she and Shaak Ti are on their own and there is food made up. Also, I just want you next to me, nothing more, nothing less."

Luminara gave him a scowl.

"Luminara, please?" Yune asked.

"How long before you can walk again?" She questioned.

"Barriss said if she continues the healing, a few days."

"Fine. But at the end of that time I am leaving this dwelling." Luminara moved over to the small dresser and set down her headdress and belt. She then slid into bed with her back to his chest. Yune placed his arm between hers and her body, curling it around her midline. He wasn't' sure why she was leaving, but he had a few days to talk her out of it.

The next morning Luminara entered the kitchen only to be surprised.

"Sister! Are you alright?" Riyo jumped up from a chair, ran over and hugged her.

Luminara halted and gazed at the other two seated. "Senator Chuchi, what are you doing here?"

"Barriss called and informed me about what happened with the three of you and Yune." She pulled back. "It must have been horrible."

"I didn't care for it, however the mission had to be carried out." Luminara noticed that Riyo still had Yune's wedding ring on. "Ah, Senator?"

"Luminara, this is me, remember? We agreed to be informal. Please, call me Riyo."

"Fine. Riyo, I hope this doesn't offend you, however I see you still wear Yune's wedding ring."

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

Luminara could hear Shaak Ti in the background let out a small cough.

"Well it's just that…" Luminara moved over to the table. "Please be seated."

Riyo sat next to her.

"Yune told me that the two of you separated after a fight he had involving Chetna."

"That's strange. Last time we were together he spent some time with her but didn't say anything. When he was getting ready to leave he told me to wait on Pantora until he came back for me." Riyo said. "Why would he lie?"

Shaak Ti put her hand in front of her mouth and whispered out, "He's a Sith." Barriss shot a look over to her. Luminara ignored the comment.

"So Yune didn't give you the wedding ring back?"

"No. Why should he?"

"I think you and I better have a discussion with him." Luminara stood. With that the two entered back into the bedroom. Yune looked up at the two and knew he was in trouble.

Riyo sat at the foot of the bed.

"Do you feel up to talking?" She asked.

"With the two of you, sure." He repositioned on the bed.

"Luminara and I just had a small conversation about why you are not wearing my ring. The way I see it you might not want to be with me anymore. Am I correct on that assumption?"

"Riyo, this goes beyond what you are thinking."

"Oh? So if you can now read my thoughts, a skill you promised me never to do when it came to our relationship, tell me what exactly am I thinking? And remember, we agreed upon being truthful no matter what."

Luminara grinned behind Riyo. It was like watching a master at work toying around with a victim that couldn't win. She sensed throughout the years on how Yune would manipulate a few situations in order to get what he wanted, including their own relationship. It was a give and take, still she knew he would let her lead. She decided to jump into the fray.

"I thought you told me that Riyo was no longer going to be part of your life?" Luminara said.

Riyo turned on the bed and glared at her. Then she went back to Yune. "Is this true?"

"Yes it is." Yune fired back.

"Have I displeased you in any way?" Riyo asked.

"No you haven't. It's just that," Yune closed his eyes. "Rallyn has come after me. And I don't want either one of you to get hurt."

"So you break up with me? How is that not hurting me?" Riyo questioned.

"Riyo, I told you in the beginning. If it came down between you and Luminara, she would be my choice. That's it."

"I understand." Riyo stood up. "I better leave now." She quickly moved out of the bedroom, head down. Luminara glared at Yune.

"What?" He said.

"You couldn't let her down easier than that?"

"I would rather do it fast than have it drag out."

"I can't believe you would be that heartless to her. She loves you as much as I do." Luminara looked at the doorway then back at Yune. "I am going to talk with her and have her stay here for the next few days. In doing so, I want you to reassess the current choices you have made."

"What do you want me to do? Break up with you so I can have her? It seems like you decided that last night by wanting to walk out on me."

Luminara let out a growl threw clinched teeth. "Why don't you get it at times? Are you truly that obstinate?"

"You tell me." Yune laid back in bed.

Luminara shook her head and stormed out. She caught Riyo before she left the dwelling.

"Riyo!"

She turned. "I am sorry if I caused any harm between the two of you. I will consider you my sister no matter the situation and wish you the best."

"Please, stay." Luminara said.

"After what he stated, I see no reason to be here."

"Just trust me. I did give him a heavy hit to the head. Let him recover and then talk to him. Things will change." Luminara said.

"I don't foresee how they could. Yet I am willing to trust you. Let me call back to Chetna and my mother to tell them about the modification of plans." Riyo left her bags and headed out for her ship.

"Trouble?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Not as long as I can knock some sense into him." Luminara grumbled.

Shaak Ti looked over at Barriss. "You should be taking notes."


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the end of the second book, part 3. I hope you enjoy. This part was the most fun to write. Please feel free to leave reviews as they help me in my writing. I want once more to thank you all for taking the time and reading this.

Chapter 7: Unbalanced

Luminara walked out of her and Yune's bedroom into the kitchen. Yune slowly followed. Barriss, Riyo and Shaak Ti were already seated for breakfast.

"You aren't going anywhere and that's the end of it." Yune said.

"I am a grown woman and can do as I please." Luminara fired back.

"Maybe we should go check out the ship." Shaak Ti pushed off her chair to stand.

"Stop! You are all friends and have a say in what goes on." Yune moved over to the table. Luminara glared over at him.

"Uh, Master?"

"What is it Barriss!?"

"I don't mean to interrupt however we have company headed our way."

With a pause in the action the force sensitive members of the group sensed a darkness coming at the dwelling.

"I'll handle this." Yune started for the door.

"Is that wise with your injuries?" Shaak Ti questioned.

"I know this person. That and Barriss has done her assignment of healing me well." Yune turned and walked through the door. The rest of the group followed, interested to see exactly who this person was.

Yune stood in front of the dwelling with the group several meters behind him as he waited. It didn't take long before she appeared.

Closing in to ten meters from Yune, Rallyn stopped. "It was nice of you to bring them out of hiding. That way I don't have to hunt them down to kill them."

"I will give you only one more warning. Rallyn leave now before I destroy you."

"Impressive words from a man I continually handle so easily. My ship is beyond that knoll. Why don't you go over and stay there until I am end all these pathetic lives you have behind you." Rallyn began to walk toward the group.

"You foolish wench!" With that, Yune's eyes flashed silver and dark energy shot out from him in a circle, almost knocking over Riyo and Barriss.

"Now you decide to become Sith. It will be too late to save your insignificant friends." Rallyn broke into a full run at Yune while igniting her lightsaber. Yune didn't even move. She entered within a meter of him and slashed down. The move was completely mute. With a burst of speed that she couldn't pick up on, he grabbed her throat and lifted her off the ground. The pain was agonizing as she lost her grip on her lightsaber. In an attempt to save off death, she swung down with her hands against his right arm, trying to break the hold. This only infuriated him to close the choke hold more. Within seconds she felt his full wrath as her mouth filled with phlegm.

"This is what you get for underestimating true power." Yune smiled as he drew her in, going eye to eye.

Barriss looked over at Luminara and Shaak Ti wondering if anyone would stop this. With no movement between the two she darted out to Yune.

"Yune, you must not continue. This can only lead you back to the dark side."

He snapped his head down and snarled at her. He was almost unrecognizable with eyes she never had seen even when he had turned Sith before. And his face was a darker tan than his normal hue. She could barely stand next to him with all of the dark energy focused down at Rallyn.

"Listen to me! Ever since we have known each other we have been friends. If you go down this road you won't come back. I know." Barriss pleaded with him.

"If I let her go, I can't foresee if she will return. I have to kill her now!" Yune looked back at Rallyn.

Barriss glanced back at Luminara and came up with an idea. "Do you believe Master Luminara is a capable Jedi?" She asked.

"You know the answer to that! Of course I believe in her. She's even better at the lightsaber than I ever will be." With that Yune dropped Rallyn. She choked while rolling onto her side.

"If you believe in her so much, why do you constantly step in trying to protect her? You said it yourself, she can handle things on her own."

"Fine." Yune sighed. Barriss and the others could feel him come back to a level part of the force.

"Ha…" Rallyn sputter out. "Some Sith. Letting a low level Jedi talk you out of victory."

"I have more faith in her than I would ever have in you. Now leave before someone else in the group decides to put an end to you." Yune started to walk to the group.

Ralllyn struggled up to her feet and methodically wondered back to her ship. Barriss joined Yune in walking back to the group.

"Was she that powerful?" Riyo asked.

"Maybe. I would say more dangerous considering her training as a Sith." Shaak Ti spoke.

Yune stopped shoulder to shoulder with Luminara and glanced over at her. "The Empire might be after you now. I don't know. Barriss, could you stay with her until Luminara has our child."

"Where are you departing to?" Barriss asked.

Yune's eyes locked onto Luminara's. "No longer am I allowed to wipe away any of your tears, so what's the purpose for me staying?"

She started to shake as she turned away from him.

"I love you Luminara but I don't understand how to get you to convey the same feeling to me. I'm willing to wait, however I don't think it will ever happen."

Luminara in an unusual show of emotion yelled at him, "You don't get it! This has nothing to do with love. I have always loved you since we…"

He had enough. "Okay, tell me then! What exactly am I missing here? Because you refuse to even acknowledge me. So enlighten me already. What am I doing so wrong?" Yune fired back.

Luminara's jaw dropped. "I've supported you in any and all endeavors you have participated in."

"No, I've had it with this. I'm done." Yune spun away from Luminara. She followed by doing the same.

Both Riyo and Barriss glanced back and forth between the two, worried if this would ever resolve.

"I think it's time for some tea. Let's head inside both of you." Shaak Ti said.

With that the three entered back into the dwelling leaving Luminara and Yune in the stand-off. Once inside Shaak Ti served Riyo and Barriss the drinks and sat down.

"What do you think will happen?" Barriss asked.

"They will be fine." Shaak Ti confidently stated.

"How do you know that?" Riyo questioned.

"That's right. You weren't around when they decided to enter formally into their relationship."

Barriss let out a loud cough.

"What? I still consider the Senator his wife." Shaak Ti said.

Barriss shrunk down into her chair while giving Shaak Ti a slight shake of her head. Riyo immediately picked up on the signal. She reached over to Riyo's arm and softly touched it.

"There is no need to keep it a secret from me, Barriss. I knew about you and Ahsoka for some time." Riyo said.

Shaak Ti raised an eyebrow. "I did not."

Riyo shifted back her focus on Shaak Ti. "Yune and my marriage was unique. I let him have Luminara and he let me have other people in my life."

"RIYO!" Barriss barked out.

"It's okay." Riyo said. "Yune, in his words, believes that if a king can have multiple queens than a queen can have multiple kings. At the time he allowed me the freedom of being with Barriss, no questions asked. He's always accepted me unconditionally, and that is why I love him. Now I would like to hear that story of Luminara and him."

"I think that is inappropriate. We should have Master Luminara decide on when and if that should be told." Barriss said.

"Barriss what are you worried about? Both you and I know what went on. And it seems like we will have some time before either one of them finally acquiesce." So Shaak Ti began the tale.

Chapter 8: Unusual Circumstances

Yune was walking back to his first apartment with a load of boxes in his hands when he accidentally ran into Shaak Ti. One of the boxes hit the ground and he looked up from behind the others.

"Ah, sorry about that." Yune said.

"What are you doing with those?" Shaak Ti browsed the boxes over.

Yune waited until a few people passed out of hearing range and leaned over to her.

"Tonight is Luminara's and mine anniversary since we started dating. I planned on giving her a deluxe meal along with some other amenities to make it special." Yune said.

"Hoping this night turns out with a happy ending?" Shaak Ti grins back.

Yune's eyes shot open as he almost stumbled. "Shaak Ti! I didn't think Jedi even considered such things."

"Obviously they do if your plan goes off as desired." She continued to play with him.

"I..uh..I..well..have to get going."

Shaak Ti chuckled as he walked away. It amazed her how he could outright thrive in battle and yet when it came to Luminara he at times was fearful of doing anything to lose her. But lucky for him Luminara was unwilling to manipulate Yune in any shape or form. It made for an interesting couple.

Once at home, Yune begun to set up for the evening. He had purchased a number of floating spheres that turned different colors at random and could be set to drift up and down to a certain level. The colors were a soft pastels and gave great decor to any room that they were in. The complete scene allowed Yune to turn off any lights in the room. Also the spheres came with a safety function so once they felt any kind of pressure, like bumping into a person, they would immediately pop and leave no trace of existence. After setting them up, Yune cooked the meal. From what he could tell it was one of Luminara's favorites, however she stated on liking all of his cooking. He wondered if it was just because the meals he did were so different than the regular Jedi were fed. He would inquire about that later. There was no time to ask such questions on what he wanted to be the perfect afternoon into evening.

Luminara arrived earlier than expected and seemed not to be as her usual self. Yune just finished setting some of the heated food out to cool for a minute when he entered the living area to speak.

"Is there something the matter Luminara?"

She stopped and glared at him. "The Chancellor has been kidnapped by General Grievous."

"Are you okay?" Yune asked.

"Didn't you understand me? The Chancellor has been taken." She begun to pace in the room. Without paying attention she ran into one of the spheres. Strangely it didn't go off until she smacked it with her left hand. "I told you to clean up this place."

"I just wanted to set them out for tonight. I thought you would like them." Yune went on the defensive.

"Why?" She commenced on pacing again. "Never mind. Just alleviate this rubbish by morning."

Yune was willing to forgive her in the current state she seemed to be in. However he speculated if Luminara even remembered what date this was. Even what it meant to both of them.

"I have some food cooked up for tonight, if you're hungry." Yune said.

"No. Who could eat at a time like this? Do you understand the ramifications that this could lead to? We don't even know who is payed off in the Senate. And if they go through another election during this war, I dislike to think of how it will end."

Luminara ran into another sphere and swatted it. This one was more resilient and took until hitting the wall before it popped. Luminara looked at Yune. "I imagine you played with these infernal things all day."

"Well, yes."

Luminara groaned and started for the door.

"Luminara, don't you want to stay for a little while?" Yune asked. "I thought we could spend some time with each other."

"Don't you get it? It's over. All of it." She exited the apartment. As the door closed she continued the thought out loud. "We have to retrieve the Chancellor at all costs."

Just then her hololink went off. "Yes Master Windu."

"We have been trying to reach you for a short time Master Unduli." He said.

It was a habit she had gotten into. Anytime she and Yune were together she turned off the link, with it being program to override in case a call from Master Yoda, Barriss, or Shaak Ti came in.

"Forgive me. I had something come up." It sounded tacky, but she hoped it would work.

"The Jedi Council is requesting a meeting in one hour to discuss on our plan of action. You attendance is required unless something more pressing than the Chancellor's kidnapping comes up." He said.

She cringed. "I will be there." Luminara clicked off the hololink.

Unfortunately Yune didn't catch any of Luminara's conversation outside. He was standing in the middle of the room, devastated. It felt like what was his heart had hurtled down threw his feet, threw the ground. With one last breath Yune's spirit had been subdued.

It took him roughly fifteen minutes to put the food away and he used his force powers to destroy any remaining spheres in the room. Yune surveyed the room and came to the only conclusion left. Walking out of the apartment he ran into Shaak Ti.

"I thought you and Luminara would be pulling an all-night celebration." Shaak Ti said.

"She ended it."

"I know about the Chancellor. In fact most of the Master Jedi are entering a meeting about it shortly."

"No, Shaak Ti. She ended our relationship."

Shaak Ti looked puzzled at him.

"I don't understand either. The only thing I truly know is I have to get off this planet quickly. You have been a good friend Shaak Ti. I am going to miss you." He paused and then gave a half grin. "I almost came after you instead." He let out a small laugh and walked away.

Barriss Offee went down the Jedi Temple main entrance. It was dark by now still she was done with all chores and practice. This was her time, as no one could tell her any different. She had something planned for a week now. Barriss had heard about what went on earlier, still she planned the Jedi Council would end up giving her Senator protection duty. It was tedious, but it met she didn't have to be on call until morning. Continuing down her path she noticed a figure in the shadows. Arriving a few meters closer she recognized him.

"Yune, what exactly are you doing here?" She thought by engaging him in discussion, she could get him to leave faster.

"Hello Barriss." He was focused in on a holoprojector. It had an image of roughly one-third meter tall and nearly thirteen centimeters at the base.

As Barriss looked down at it, she noticed a plate at the bottom state the following information: "Lanoree Brock, Je'daii Ranger. Born 25,818 BBY."

"Interesting lady, wouldn't you say."

"I have never had the chance to study that far back in the archives." Barriss said.

"You are missing out on something. She was special." Yune paused. "I like to come here to meditate when I need direction. She helps."

Barriss glanced at Yune then back at the projector. "In what way?"

"Yes that's right. It's a little hard to see with the projector not having any color to it." Yune pointed at it. "I am a direct descendant of her, on my father's side. It's where I get my skin tone and eye color from."

"But she's from the side of light." Barriss was beginning to become intrigued.

"Well, I wouldn't completely say that. She had a few not so light side habits. But back then the Sith and Je'daii sat at the same table. All force users were seen as one, the way it should be."

Barriss snapped attention over to Yune with the last comment.

"Just a thought. Anyway, one day I will tell you who I'm related to on my mother's side. That will really shock you. Until then," He moved over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "you know how to get a hold of me if you find yourself in trouble. Call anytime and I will be there for you. Barriss, I look upon you as a sister of mine, one who I will protect no matter what. Just remember who your friends are, to have faith in your abilities and you will do alright. Goodbye little one." Yune walked off.

Barriss watched him depart.

"Well that took long enough." Another figure came out from behind a hiding place. "Why do you even associate with him?"

"Yune has been good to me."

"He's a dark side user. I wouldn't trust him."

"Ahsoka! Don't be so judgmental." Barriss fired back.

"Relax. I'm not here to debate him. This time is about us. So, what do you want to do? Go to the twenty-four hour diner? Take in some entertainment? Or get thrown out of a bar?"

"What?!"

"I'm joking on that last one. Tell me, what do you feel up to doing?" Ahsoka asked.

"How about staying around here, taking in the stars and just talking."

Ahsoka nodded. "I can agree to that. So, what do you think of Master Obi-Wan? Is he cute or what?"

The two waited for a second and then giggled. They continued down the corridor chatting back and forth.

Shaak Ti being one of the first Jedi out of the Council, was standing outside when Luminara came through the doors. "Well, how do you think that went?"

Luminara gave a glance back at the council. "To have Master Obi-Wan and Jedi Skywalker rescue the Chancellor without cover is risky."

"You don't sound satisfied with their conclusion. Remember, we are spread out thin and need to cover much ground."

"Still I feel responsible for what happened." Luminara started to walk away from the council doors.

"None of us can be with the Chancellor at all times. Also this is an event we all have to take on. General Grievous took down many a Jedi in order to complete his mission. We must strike back as one on multiple fronts to accomplish our goal in rectifying the situation." Shaak Ti followed her.

"You are correct. Still it doesn't take the sting of the loss out of me."

"Well, if you want to right a wrong, I have a separate mission for you."

Luminara halted and looked at Shaak Ti. "And what is that?"

Shaak Ti made sure no one was paying attention. "I had an odd discussion with a close friend. It seems like he was under the impression that his mate had decided to leave him of on all days their anniversary. He was quiet distraught when I talked to him last."

Luminara formed a look of puzzlement on her face until she came to the conclusion. "I didn't break up with Yune."

"He thinks you did. Understand he went to great lengths to make tonight very special for you."

"No, not those spheres." Luminara shook her head and muttered.

"I don't know what you are talking about, nonetheless when it comes to you he is on the sensitive side. I would suggest going to him immediately." Shaak Ti said.

"Any idea where he is?"

"Actually no."

"That figures. When he gets this way Yune tends to hide is energy. It's like his field collapses upon itself."

"Call up Barriss and see if she ran into him." Shaak Ti said.

Luminara clicked on her hololink. It took a while for an answer.

"Yes Master."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, however have you seen Yune lately?" Luminara asked.

"Yes. He was in located near the Temple Entrance, but left." Barriss replied.

"Thank you. Oh, don't stay out too late. We will need your help in the morning."

"Yes Master." Barriss clicked off the link only to hear Ahsoka snicker in the background.

"She has you on a short harness." Ahsoka said.

"Oh, and your Master doesn't?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's the way of the poor Padawan. Come on, I'm getting hungry."

Luminara clicked off the hololink.

"Now what?" Shaak Ti asked.

"I know where he is." With that she said a goodbye to Shaak Ti and headed for the only logical place he would be.

Entering his first apartment again, she spotted him seated on the couch with a bottle on the table in front of him and a half filled glass. Walking over she picked up the bottled and read the description.

"Ciutric IV ale. I suppose this has to do with your fascination with Darth Bane." Luminara said.

Yune slowly gazed up at her, almost falling over to his right. "Hey you. What are you doing here?"

The effects had already begun. This type of ale was known to get people drunk fast. Really fast. However it wore off within three hours of the person digesting it.

"I thought you promised me you would never go back to drinking." Luminara said.

Yune snorted. "Check your chrono. We stopped being a couple a while back."

Luminara sighed and softened her eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Hurt me!? Don't cha know? You can't hurt a stink'n, lying, evil Sith. You hated me from the first mission we went on." With that he drank what was left in the glass and threw it against the wall. It shattered, ending up on the floor.

Luminara moved over and sat next to him. She placed the cap on top of the bottle and looked over at him. His eyes were glossed over at best and he was having a hard time staying upright. She reached out with her right hand and rubbed his back.

"I never hated you. If I seemed to, I didn't mean it." Luminara said.

He turned to her. "Ya wanna hear something funny?" He paused. "After all that, I still love you. Ain't I stupid?"

She hugged him. "I don't think so. Not for one moment."

A minute passed by and she leaned back up. "We better get you to bed."

"Uh huh. No way." Yune opened his eyes wide. "People will talk." He nodded.

"You let me worry about that. Now come on." Luminara stood and tried picking him off the couch. In his state, he was like moving a Bantha who decided to stop for a meal. She used her force abilities to finally get him into bed. Flopping Yune down she stared at him.

"It seems you keep getting me into these situations." She mumbled.

The morning came and Yune looked up to see Luminara with her headdress off and adjusting her bracelets. Her hair was so beautiful the first thought that crossed his mind. How she could fit so much under her hood was a mystery to him. She gazed back at him, smiling.

"Good morning. Feeling any better?"

"Yeah." Was the only thing he could answer.

"It was a very special night." Luminara beamed.

Yune scanned the room. "Really?" Once the word left his mouth he regretted it.

Luminara frowned. "I understand that it was our first time being together, still I thought I would have left a better impression."

The memory of what happened after he sobered up flooded him. With it, he shot up in the bed. "No! I'm sorry."

Luminara moved over to pick up her headdress. Yune grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into bed. She flew off guard, landing on top of him.

"Luminara, you were fantastic. It just took me a while to remember."

This didn't sit will either. That hole he was digging just kept on getting deeper.

"I'm not a morning person. It takes me some time to get going. I want to thank you for last night. As for what came afterward, well" He reached in a small dresser drawer and pulled out an item. "Here. I would be honored if you married me."

She didn't even bother opening it. "I cannot accept this Yune."

"Why not?"

"Not until the war is over."

Yune sank back on his pillow. "You want to make me extremely happy?" He grinned.

"Yune, I cannot stay." Luminara said.

"You're a Jedi, I get it."

"It was part of the deal. Still I don't remember it bothering you last night."

He embraced her and whispered, "Be safe. Even though you won't take this ring, I consider you my wife."

Luminara kissed him, rose up and readjusted her clothing for the last time. Giving one last glance back at Yune, Luminara had to admit a part of her wanted to stay. But duty called.

Chapter 9: Departure

"That was somewhat of an interesting tale." Riyo sipped at her tea.

"Those two have the most particular times." Shaak Ti. "Since then they have only become stronger in their relationship. That is why I believe they will get passed this. It is why I think you and Yune will be back together as well Senator."

Riyo clanked her cup down in surprise.

"I agree." Barriss chimed in.

Riyo's glare went over to her. "I didn't think he would."

"Give him time with Luminara then he will turn his attention towards you." Shaak Ti said. Riyo faded back into her chair to contemplate.

Outside Luminara and Yune stood opposed. Yune had his focus on the ground but decided to end the silence.

"I always loved you. My wanting is to understand why something so right can go so wrong." Yune shifted his stance. "Is it him?"

Luminara was looking off in the distance, pondering. "Him?" The question at first caught her off guard, however she shortly understood. "Of course not! I still love you. Don't ever question that. This has nothing to do with Obi-Wan."

"Why is it then am I only sense emptiness and sadness when it comes to the two of us?"

"Yune, listen to me. For the first time in my life I have felt fear." Luminara said. "I murdered an innocent Mirialan child. Then I was asked to carry out an unthinkable task. Moreover, I almost killed you. How am I supposed to feel?""

"But you didn't kill me."

Luminara spun around. "I still could in the future. There is part of me that is dark. I can sense it. The last thing I want to do is harm anyone I care for if I go back to being that, that thing."

Yune walked up to Luminara. "Then allow us to face it together."

"I need some time away from you, away from us."

Yune sighed. "I'm willing to give you anything you want.

"Give me a few weeks, please. I just need to sort things out."

Yune held her, gently rocking Luminara back and forth. "This is going to be the hardest few weeks of my life."

"Agreed, but it has to be done." She leaned into him completely. "I still am with child. I would have died before allowing that to happen." She mumbled against him.

"I know." Yune softly said. "It will be alright now."

Luminara composed herself and stepped back. "I want two things to happen."

"Name them and they will be done."

"You never revert back to a Sith. Not for any reason." She stated. "Also I want you to accept Riyo back in your life."

"Luminara, are you positive?" Yune said.

"Riyo is a part of this family. She requires inclusion with you in her life. And I am willing to sacrifice so everyone can be happy again."

"I will consent to your terms only if you're satisfied with them."

"I am. Now we have permitted them plenty of time to gossip. Time to go back in."

Luminara and Yune entered the dwelling. Barriss and Riyo looked up however Shaak Ti continued with her drink only hesitating long enough to say, "Did the two of you ultimately arrive at a sane conclusion? Or will the three of us end up enlightening you to achieve your senses?"

"There is no need for that, _Master Shaak Ti_." Yune said.

Luminara closed up to Yune. "Now you see why she wasn't well received among the council."

"I perceived that." Shaak Ti responded.

"It's time I left for home." Riyo stood. Luminara nudged Yune.

"May I join you outside Riyo?" Yune asked.

She concurred and the two went outside.

Barriss went over to the window to spy on the two. Luminara coughed as Barriss looked back.

"Yes Master?"

"It is their time together. Give them some discretion."

Barriss gave one glance back only to see Riyo hugging Yune. A hololink sounded off in the room to the side of the kitchen and Luminara went over to answer it.

Outside Riyo was elated. "She agreed to it?"

Yune nodded to her. "You're family and that means something around here."

She beamed back up at him.

"Riyo!" Luminara yelled from the doorway. "You have an important message coming in from your mother. She needs to talk to you immediately."

Riyo ran back into the dwelling and went to the separate room to have privacy. After a few minutes she came out with her head down.

"Anything wrong?" Yune asked.

"My Aunt. She passed away last night in her sleep."

Before Yune could, Barriss went over to her and embraced her. "I'm so sorry."

"I knew she wasn't feeling the best, still I never thought this would happen. I need to return to Pantora."

"I'll go along with you." Yune said.

Riyo stared up at him. "My mother will not allow you at the funeral."

"Tough. I met your Aunt a few times. She was a good person. I don't care what your mother says, your Aunt was part of my family as well."

Riyo let out a slight smile with watering eyes.

"I can be ready in fifteen minutes, okay?" Yune said.

Riyo agree. As Yune was packing in his bedroom, Luminara walked in.

"Funny how the force works." Yune said.

"I didn't mean for you to leave this way."

"It will work out. I'll spend some time with her there and come back later. But I want Barriss to remain here, understood?"

"It is not necessary, but appreciated." She moved over to him. "I'll miss you." She kissed him.

"I know." He shot her back a smirk. She gave him back a half of a smile. He kissed her and walked out.

Epilog: Forgiveness

The time seemed to take forever in her mind since he left. Still, she was able to catch up in her daily meditation ritual along with some stretching. Luminara didn't want to push it too hard on that last one. She and Barriss also did twice a day sparing so they both could stay in practice. Shaak Ti had went back home to Felucia but still kept in contact. Then the day eventually happened Luminara waited for. She stood outside the dwelling in the tall grass, sensing his arrival. Upon seeing him, she ran up and enveloped him.

"Say your love for me hasn't perished." Yune sunk his head down into her headdress. Luminara had tears in her eyes and a soft smile as she looked up at him. Her hands glossed down his sides, taking off his jacket and tossing it. It ended up somewhere in the grass. No matter. She sidestepped around him with her right leg. With a hip check, she brought him to the ground. At first Yune was worried she went back to being a Sith. But he soon felt her using the force to gently place him on the ground. Luminara must have sensed he was still injured from what happened. He stared up at her as she bent down on her knees beside him. Her hands dance across his chest.

"What about Barriss? Isn't she in the dwelling?" Yune asked.

"Let her get her own mate." Luminara let out a small laugh. She took off her headdress and let her hair out. Yune could only think how truly beautiful she was.

Later on he was on his back, eyes closed and relaxing. Luminara was on her stomach next to him with her head on his shoulder and arm across his chest. Yune had put his jacket over her body and part of his.

"Tired already?" She questioned.

"At peace with everything. I could stay here for the next four days like this."

"You are getting old. Usually you would be able to continue."

"I didn't say I wasn't up for more. I would have to be dead before that." Yune opened his eyes and glanced over at her. She chuckled and they spent some more time in the grass before going in.

Luminara would later inquire about Riyo. Yune told her about the funeral and how it seemed like a hundred people showed up for the ceremony. Riyo's Aunt had apparently gathered many friends over the years. Subsequently, Riyo seemed to go into a depression about what happened. Yune arranged a renewal of their vows at Pantora's chimed ridge. Chetna was there however Riyo's mother refused to show. Riyo perked up after that. The three spent time together enjoying the sights of Pantora. When it was time for Yune to return home, Riyo had packed him something special. She noticed back on Coruscant Yune had a holoprojector with an image of Luminara always at his bedside. The image was of her in the black robes, standing facing forward. So Riyo decided to slip a surprise in his pack. It was a holoprojector image of herself in a formal but provocative red dress with her leaning over hands on a table. At the base of the holoprojector it read a handwritten message. "To Yune: With love from your special Senator." It was signed at the end with the shape of a heart. When Yune first noticed it at home, he blushed. Quickly he recognized it for something he would cherish for years to come. Yune placed it on top of the bed stand in plain site where Riyo and he would share at the dwelling. Yune told Luminara about it and she seemed fine with it, however she never looked at the image.

Riyo and Chetna would join Luminara and Yune at the dwelling a few months later under Yune's request. He received word that the Empire was looking at Pantora for an outpost. Combined with former Senators beginning to disappear, Yune didn't want to take any chances with Riyo or Chetna. At first Riyo balked, not wanting to leave her mother behind. However after another assassination attempt on her life, she decided it was for the best.

Luminara successfully gave birth later in the year to a baby girl named Cassandra. It wasn't the typical Mirialan name, however Luminara was willing to go along with it. She took after her mother and became excellent with the lightsaber and she became brilliant with the double-bladed lightsaber. Cassandra like her father had the skill of premonition.

Two years later Luminara had one more child named Abigale. She seemed to have taken after Yune with some gray to dark force in her. She was helped trained by Barriss and became knowledgeable in the ability of Sith alchemy.

While in their teens, the two were requested to go on a mission from both Luminara and Yune. Running into the most powerful foe they have come across yet was no easy task. The red-hair, emerald green eyed woman fighting for the Emperor as an assassin would prove to be a match for the two. But that is for another tale.

Preview

Daughters of the Blade: Book 3 of a continuing tale of Luminara Unduli

A female Mirialan watched threw binoculars down behind a store. A small street gang had formed there, no doubt to plan their next heist. Her body was covered in a complete black outfit with a hood, however her shoulder length hair was blowing out from it due to the extreme breeze of being up on the tallest building around. One diamond tattoo was above the center point of her eyes and two where on her right cheek, one on her left. A slight motion drew her attention off to the side.

"Great. What is she doing here?" The female mumbled.

Clicking a button to get a closer view, she could make out another Mirialan. This one was a female dressed in bronze robes with two small bright red and silver stripes from the waist to her feet. She did not have any head protection. This one had on each inner forearm a tattoo of the seven platonic solids done inside a circle. They were noticeable when the wind blew up her sleeves or she moved quickly. She too had shoulder length hair.

"I better save her." The one on the rooftop said. She lit her dual-bladed lightsaber and leapt off the building. Timing it correctly and using the force, she landed on a few passing speeders, one at a time, and then used the building to slow her descent digging into it with her lightsaber. She reached the ground with ease, however she still needed to cover five city blocks to arrive at the destination.

The second Mirialan walked out in amongst the street gang. "I am only here for your leader. The rest of you may leave to save your own lives."

"Well, well. Have a looky at this little chicky. What ya think Slivs?" A Snivvian asked.

"I donna know? How bout we keep her for a slave?" Another in the group said.

The Mirialan had enough. She reached down to her belt and pulled out a small sphere and brought it up to her mouth. She then whispered, "Seek."

The sphere spun internally with what seemed to be a storm of wind and lightning. It took off after members of the gang. The first one it encountered, it went right threw. When it appeared on the other side, the gang member's body turned to sand that fell on the ground. This grabbed the rest of the gang's attention. A few ran off but the leader reached for a pistol and aimed it at the Mirialan.

"That thing ain't gonna save you." He said.

"Don't need it to." She responded. Pulling out a lightsaber, she lit it. The red blade hissed in the air. She cut down three of the members while deflecting the shots from the leader at the same time. She walked up to him and sliced the pistol in half.

"The bounty said dead or alive." She pierced him with the blade to a quick death. Then she reached back with her left hand. "Come." She ordered the sphere back. It did as commanded. Behind her she could hear another blade cutting down one last member of the street gang. She turned to look.

"Do I always have to watch your back?" The first Mirialan said.

"I would have gotten to him." The second one unlit her saber and started rummaging through the pockets of the dead for credits and other items.

"Is that what you've become? A two bit bounty hunter that scavenges for credits?" The first one said.

"It's a living."

"What would mother and father say?"

"You dare bring up father, Cassandra? Last time I heard, you wanted him dead. Why is that?"

"Quiet, Abigale! You have never seen the vision."

"Oh yes, the one where he kills mom. Sorry, it won't happen. The two love each other to much." Abigale checked the last body.

"It will! I've seen it. It's this curse that he handed down to me. I wish I never received this second sight." Cassandra said.

"I can solve your problems." Abigale tapped her lightsaber.

"Like you could ever defeat me."

"Why don't you try?"

"ENOUGH!" A woman's voice comes out from the shadows.

Cassandra perks up and runs over to the figure and bows. "Mother. I wasn't expecting you."

"It seems I came in the nick of time." Luminara looks over at Abigale. "Daughter."

"Mom." She nods back.

"Abby! Treat your mother with respect. She deserves it." A male voice enters.

"Papa!" Abigale runs over and almost knocks over Yune, fully embracing him.

"That's my girl." Yune glances over at Cassandra. "Cassy." He smiles.

She gives him a cold stare back.

"Why are we hear, papa?" Abigale asks.

"Your mother and I have a mission for you. We can give you the details in the ship."

"But my bounty."

"I'll make up for it. Now let's go."


End file.
